


De confianza y saltos al vacío

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que en el Mercado Muro puedes encontrar lo que quieras. Tifa aprenderá que a veces se encuentra hasta lo que no se busca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De confianza y saltos al vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Para malena_sama.

Definitivamente, no es tan fácil como se podría pensar. Para empezar, la peluca le pica, el vestido le aprieta, y siente que la colonia de mujer huele raro en él. Está incómodo, se siente como si todo el mundo se diera cuenta de quién es y lo que está haciendo (travestirse, ni más ni menos) y la cara de risa que Aeris no ha conseguido quitar desde que le ha visto salir del vestuario no le tranquiliza precisamente.

\- Vamos, Cloud, que no es para tanto. Piensa es para salvar a Tifa, ¿no es así?

Deja pasar el tono de humor que Aeris mantiene en todo momento y reconoce que tiene razón con un movimiento de cabeza. Insta a la chica a seguirle hacia donde ha ido su amiga de la infancia antes que ellos: La Mansión de don Corneo.

oOoOoOo

Tifa suspira y se abraza a sí misma en la mazmorra, mientras espera, supone, a que lleguen las otras dos candidatas a novias. Sopesa sus posibilidades. Lo ideal sería convencerlas de que dejaran que Corneo le eligiera a ella, pero es bastante posible que en el ambiente de degradación del Mercado Muro ser la novia del más rico sea preferible a trabajar en cualquiera de los antros que llenan la calle. A pesar de que se ha preparado a conciencia, si son demasiado guapas tendrá que llamar la atención de alguna manera.

Lo importante es ser elegida... tiene que averiguar lo que pueda sobre lo que pretende hombre. Ya improvisará algo.

oOoOoOo

La mansión de Don Corneo tiene ese ambiente un poco agobiante, que da la sensación de ser el tipo de lugar que realmente Aeris no debería estar pisando. Pero cuando toma una decisión nunca se echa atrás. Además, recuerda a Tifa en el carruaje y le da mucho más miedo por ella que por sí misma. No quiere ni saber lo que le puede estar pasando ahí dentro.

Realmente preferiría no saber por qué tienen una mazmorra en ese lugar. De todas formas, desciende tras Cloud y es ella quién comienza la conversación, sin dar importancia a la vergüenza que su guardaespaldas está pasando. Cuando por fin le dice a ella quién es la tercera chica intenta darles algo de privacidad pero es difícil estando en la misma habitación.

Entiende lo que quería hacer y le ofrece algo todavía mejor. Por mucho que Cloud se oponga a que ella se arriesgue, es mucho mejor estar los tres metidos en el ajo.

(Porque ella está bastante segura de que van a elegir a Tifa. Ojos brillantes, grandes y rojos, preciosos rasgos y el cuerpo lleno de curvas harían perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre. Se pregunta si lo habrán hecho ya con Cloud.)

(Lo que no sabe es que aunque Tifa haya aceptado su plan, está un poco nerviosa porque cree que van a elegir a elegir a Aeris, y por mucho que haya aceptado su confianza no querría que le pasara nada malo. Cara de muñeca, enormes e inocentes ojos verdes, Aeris es adorable. Lo que cualquiera querría. Quizás hasta su amigo de la infancia haya sucumbido a esa mirada.)

Les interrumpe el sonido de la puerta y ya no hay tiempo para planear mucho más. Cloud va delante, preguntándose como ha acabado metido en algo así (y no lo piensa precisamente por llevar puesta ropa interior femenina) y las chicas le siguen detrás, evaluándose entre ellas sin hostilidad.

Desde luego, ninguno del los tres se esperaba el resultado. El elegido (¿la elegida?) es, sorprendentemente, Cloud.

Ambas, incluso tras la preocupación que les genera el estar en un entorno desconocido y peligroso, tienen que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse al ver la cara de su amigo y guardaespaldas, respectivamente.

Aunque se les corta la risa cuando escuchan que, como sobras, servirán a los hombres de la mansión.

oOoOoOo

Aeris se pregunta donde han podido esconder su vara. Sin ella se siente desnuda, débil. Es rápida corriendo (no tendría problemas reales para escapar si estuviera sola, ha podido antes huir de los Turcos) pero no es lo que necesita en ese momento, esta vez no está sola. Ese pensamiento le hace sentirse un poco más cálida.

Un susurro interrumpe sus cavilaciones.

\- Tengo mi arma - dice Tifa, bajito, y se coloca unos guantes negros. Hace un gesto que se ve interrumpido por la mirada suspicaz de uno de los que les están marcando el camino.

Aeris se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna materia enlazada al arma, y son demasiados como para pelear contra todos ellos sin magia.

Llegan a una sala donde varios hombres les están esperando. Siete pares de ojos ávidos les desnudan con la mirada, y las chicas empiezan a notarse un poco acorraladas, aunque ninguna de ellas se acobarda.

La mente de Tifa trabaja a toda velocidad. Ha conseguido ponerse los guantes de cuero pero necesita poner la materia que ha traído como protección, por si se encontraba sola en una situación de este tipo.

Les empujan al centro de la habitación y ellas empiezan a mirar alrededor. Cuando cualquiera de ellos se acerca ellas se alejan, en medio de sonrisas nerviosas de disimulo mientras intentan pensar un plan.

Aeris se lamenta no haber tenido tiempo para pensar ninguna idea para escapar cuando estaban en la mazmorra, aunque ya es tarde para eso. Mientras los hombres empiezan a rodearlas, ellas se ven atrapadas en el centro del cuarto, y terminan por subirse en una mesa, de espaldas la una a la otra. Tardan poco en darse cuenta de que con los vestidos que llevan no ha sido muy buena idea darles más ventaja, pero cuando Tifa agarra la mano de Aeris con la suya, y ve la expresión del hombre más cercano (casi puede ver las ideas pasando por su mente) la presión prende una luz y se le ocurre la distracción perfecta.

Aunque no sabe como va a reaccionar ella.

Da la vuelta y hace lo mismo con la otra chica cogiéndole por los hombros. Los demás ocupantes les miran con curiosidad (al menos ha conseguido sorprenderles) mientras Tifa mira con disculpa a Aeris, consiguiendo susurrarle un " _haz lo que yo haga_ " antes de juntar sus labios.

Aeris no entiende nada. La sorpresa hace que su cuerpo le pida empujarla, quitarla de su boca, separarla de esos labios que no ha besado nadie desde Zack (y, de hecho, tampoco  _antes_  de Zack), pero consigue quedarse gracias a la fuerza de voluntad nacida de la confianza que ha depositado en la amiga de Cloud.

Así que se tranquiliza, coge aire dentro del beso y deja que Tifa introduzca la lengua. No es que haya besado mucho en su vida pero es distinto a todos los besos que le diera su novio en su momento. Es tan suave, tan dulce que no tarda en relajarse, dejando que ella lleve el ritmo.

Tifa siente el alivio dentro de ella. Confiando en que siga sus pasos, pone una mano en su cintura y otra en la nuca. Agradece a todos los cielos que Aeris sea todo lo perceptiva que parece cuando hace exactamente lo mismo.

Se sorprende un poco cuando empieza a notar lo bien que se sienten esas manos en su cuerpo.

Mantiene los ojos prácticamente cerrados, vigilando a los hombres que han comenzado a dar gritos y a decir obscenidades. Pero, como imaginaba, están tan hechizados por la idea de ellas dos juntas que no se atreven a acercarse. No espera que dure mucho, en cualquier momento alguno de ellos intentará unirse y no hay demasiado tiempo.

Así que se arriesga y baja el brazo hasta rozar con los dedos su pierna, subiendo después y colándoselos por debajo del vestido. Nota el estremecimiento en sus propias yemas, como se le pone la piel de gallina por el muslo. Se da cuenta de que su piel está teniendo la misma reacción.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Aeris imita el movimiento. Sube y sube, consciente de que en ese momento sus braguitas (y las de su amiga) están en vista de todos. Pero de repente encuentra la razón. Colgadas de un lado, en el forro interior del vestido de Tifa cuelgan dos materias (puede sentir la magia cosquilleándole los dedos).

No tienen tiempo. Los guardianes de Don Corneo están a punto de saltar donde ellas, así que por acuerdo casi mental, ambas sacan las manos y Aeris enlaza las materias a los guantes de Tifa.

No es mucho, pero el Hielo2 con la materia Todos es capaz de hacer daño de manera bastante rápida, y pese a que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hubieran sido capaces de ganarles físicamente, no están acostumbrados al uso de materias.

Al contrario que ellas, por supuesto.

\- Por poco – suspira Tifa, con alivio, al ver a sus enemigos vencidos.

\- Ha sido una gran idea – se sonroja y tose – quiero decir, lo de traer armas y materias escondidas. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido – aunque la verdad es que tampoco la segunda parte del plan se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, si tenía que ser sincera.

\- Bueno, eh, realmente... juraría que te he visto llevar una vara, así que, bueno, sería un poco más difícil de esconder – una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios, todavía de un tono más rosado de lo normal por los besos -. Lo... lo siento.

Aeris la mira extrañada.

\- Por lo que has tenido, bueno, hemos tenido que hacer – continúa - . Ya sabes, eh, bueno...

Tifa no es capaz de mirarle a la cara. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de hacerlo nunca más. Y a Cloud tampoco. Dios mío, mucho menos a Cloud. En ese momento, una vez calmada la adrenalina surgida del miedo, la vergüenza inunda todo su ser. Pero eso no le impide ser consciente de que todavía siente un estremecimiento por donde la mano de Aeris ha hecho camino en su pierna.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno – ella ríe (una sonrisa preciosa y avergonzada) y se encoge de hombros, mientras la sangre le sube a la cara. Le mira con agradecimiento – Nos has salvado, ¿no?

Al notar el tono ligero que le intenta imprimir a sus palabras, Tifa se atreve por fin a levantar la mirada. Tiene una expresión nerviosa y agradecida a partes iguales, y le cuesta no bajar los ojos a sus labios. Suaves, brillantes,  _besables_.

Se abrazan, con fuerza, con el compañerismo que da el haberse salvado. Aeris siente el cuerpo de Tifa pegado al suyo. Es agradable. Ha tenido pocas amigas y menos compañía y casi no recuerda lo que se siente con un abrazo así.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a por Cloud. Por cierto, me imagino que sería idea tuya la de disfrazarle, eso sí que ha sido una genial ocurrencia – ríe, por primera vez desde que se ha subido a aquel carruaje, de manera espontánea, libre. Se dirigen a donde, en teoría, está el dormitorio de Don Corneo.

\- Sí, no esperaba que le quedaran tan bien las trenzas con el pelo que tiene, pero el resultado ha sido espectacular – casi espera el comentario que, inevitablemente, sale de la boca de Tifa.

\- Si no que se lo digan a Don Corneo.

Y rompen en carcajadas. Pero se les corta automáticamente al acercarse a la puerta. La abren y sorprenden a Cloud a punto de besar al dueño. Una expresión de asco e incredulidad pasa por la cara de ambas.

\- Cloud, realmente ibas a... - pregunta Tifa. Mira a Aeris y tiene la misma cara que ella.

\- ¡No, no, por supuesto que no!

Por extraño que parezca, debajo de la sensación desagradable Tifa está segura de que ambas han sentido algo parecido a los celos cuando han visto a Cloud a punto de besarle.

Ninguna de ellas dice nada, claro. Así como se callarán, siempre que les pregunten, la manera que tuvieron de librarse y llegar hasta donde él.

Pero seguirán rememorando el roce y los besos de aquel cuarto. Y su piel y sus labios arderán por mucho más tiempo del que se imaginan.


End file.
